Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, a portable terminal and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of causing the information processing device and the portable terminal to work in concert with each other.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional portable terminals perform operations registered in advance based on information read from external mediums such as non-contact IC cards or RFID tags. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2014-11495 A. According to this known technique, it is determined whether or not the portable terminal meets predetermined activating conditions when the information is read from the external medium. The portable terminal performs the operations registered in advance in association with the read information if the predetermined activating conditions are met.
Conventional systems that cause applications run at user terminals to work together and process image data generated at an image processing device on the applications are introduced. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2006-135877 A. According to this known technique, the image processing device obtains information relating to the application run at the user terminal, and creates a one-touch key to process the image data on the application, thereby displaying the created one-touch key. When the user presses the one-touch key, the image processing device sends the image data to the user terminal. As a result, the image processing device is capable of causing the application run at the user terminal to perform the process on the image data.
Recently, according to standards for NFC (near field communication), a technique of describing in advance information relating to an application on tag information has been available to the public. By using this technique, when the portable terminal which has not run the application reads the tag information with NFC, it is allowed to identify the application which should be run based on the information described on the tag information. Hence, the portable terminal is allowed to automatically run the identified application.
It is assumed that the portable terminal automatically runs the application based on the tag information, and causes the running application to perform the operations desired by the user. Even in this case, it is required for the user to operate from the initial screen one by one, which is bothersome for the user. For causing an information processing device such as one of MFPs (Multifunction Peripherals) and the portable terminal to work in concert with each other, the information processing device sends the tag information to the portable terminal, thereby automatically runs the application. Especially in such a case, it is required for the user to configure the settings necessary for the cooperative operations through an operational panel of the information processing device, and operate from the initial screen one by one as required for the cooperative operations to give instructions to the application run at the portable terminal. The user is required to make some bothersome operations to have the information processing device and the portable terminal work in concert with each other with the conventional techniques, resulting in poor operability.
If the portable terminal is one of small devices such as smartphones, its screen is small compared to the operational panel of the information processing device. The user might be necessary to operate the portable terminal running the application repeatedly in order to have the information processing device and the portable terminal work in concert with each other. In this case, it is subject to an erroneous operation, and the user is not allowed to start the cooperative operations efficiently. For having the cooperative operations between the information processing device and the portable terminal, it is anticipated to improve the operability by requiring less operations for the user with the portable terminal, and start the cooperative operations efficiently. This cannot be realized even with a combination of the disclosed conventional techniques as described above.